


Broken Engagement

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble prompt on LJ: What happened to the Spuffy engagement ring from "Something Blue" after the spell was broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Engagement

_“Nice jewelry, Slayer.”_

_She saw moonlight glinting off the ring.  “Yeah, my ‘fiancé’ has great taste.”_

_“What, it’s classic!  Understated evil in fine silver.  You hate it so much, why you still wearing it?”_

_“Do you have to be such a pain?  I forgot to take it off, okay?”_

_He waved.  “Keep it.  Your perky goodness probably leached all the evil out, anyway.”_

_“You really gave me an evil ring?  Nice.”  She paused.  “If it’s evil, I suppose I should keep it.”_

_“Do whatever you want.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Fine.”_

 

 

 

He found it in her room after the tower, remembered, and wept.

 


End file.
